Momentos
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Echando la vista atrás, sienten que todo estaba escrito y que era su destino enamorarse. Pero entre toda su historia, había momentos que les hacía sonreír y que valía la pena rememorar. [Escenas sueltas de la vida y la relación de la pareja]
1. Mirada atrás

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Momentos

Capítulo I. Mirada atrás

Yo nunca hubiese imaginado que iba a terminar enamorado hasta el tuétano de los huesos de la Princesita del grupo de niños elegidos, aunque a decir verdad podría resumir todo en que no me hubiese imaginado enamorado, a secas. Había visto los estragos que el amor había causado en mis amigos, desde Daisuke llorando cuando Takeru le confesó que salía con Hikari, hasta la cara de destrozado de Taichi, que no comprendí hasta años más tarde, cuando Sora y yo comenzamos de forma oficial.

Llegados hasta este punto podría uno preguntarse cómo no me veía enamorado si había salido con mi amiga pelirroja, pero tendría que explicar que eso fue algo confuso para todos. Sora pasaba por una fase adolescente dónde una cara bonita y mi semi-fama por ser cantante de Teenage Wolves le hizo confundirse, y yo realmente aún no sé por qué le dije que sí. Quizá simplemente me parecía natural salir con la única chica con la que tenía confianza. Pero la cuestión es que aunque a ojos de todo el mundo fuésemos una pareja, se podría decir que nuestra relación no cambió. Apenas nos llegamos a dar dos besos castos y Sora seguía más interesada en preocuparse por Taichi que en hacer que nuestra relación fuese más seria. A mí simplemente se me hacía cómodo ya que era exactamente lo mismo que antes de ese día de Navidad. Al final tardamos dos meses en darnos cuenta de que eso no llevaba a ningún lado, y cuando tiempo más tarde Taichi por fin decidió confesarme, y confesar a Sora, que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja, supe que había sido un error que habíamos podido solucionar a tiempo.

Con Mimi la historia fue totalmente diferente. Si bien Sora era guapa, nunca me había llamado la atención "como mujer". En cambio, la castaña solamente tuvo que decir "hola" en su regreso a Odaiba para tener claro que me encantaría llevármela a la cama. Debo admitir que en esa época eran mis hormonas las que estaban revolucionadas y no quería salir con nadie, aunque sí acostarme con mujeres. Aproveché claramente mi "famillla" de cantante para follarme a más chicas de las que debería, pero en mi defensa yo dejaba claro que solamente quería un revolcón antes de nada.

Si Mimi hubiese sido una chica cualquiera, habría ido a por ella desde el primer momento, pero me dije que tenía que controlarme y me conformé con dos besos y un "cuánto has crecido" de su parte. Parecía imposible que ella y yo pudiésemos llegar a ser nada más que amigos o conocidos.

Ahora en el presente, echando la vista atrás, me daba cuenta de que todo estaba escrito, y que terminar enamorándome de Mimi Tachikawa era mi destino.

* * *

Este es el comienzo de una serie de viñetas/capítulos de mimato, que no sé aún si serán conexos. Es posible que sean sueltos y sin relación entre ellos. Primeras veces, anécdotas, escenas sueltas... Podéis esperar de todo.

No hay mucho más que explicar.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	2. El comienzo de todo

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

AVISO: rating M+. Contenido sexual y lenguaje y escenas para adultos.

* * *

Momentos

Capítulo II. El comienzo de todo

Mi historia con Mimi empezó en un sábado cualquiera de fiesta en una discoteca. Quizá fue la borrachera, pero cuando me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la pista de baile me dejé llevar, para sorpresa de todos nuestros amigos; yo nunca bailaba. Mimi llevaba toda la noche coqueteando conmigo, lo supe entonces, pero yo había pensado que solamente era mi mente enferma, que me hacía ver cosas por la falta de sexo y todo lo que ella me atraía. La castaña pegó tanto su cuerpo a mí bailando que pensé que iba a explotar allí mismo; esa mujer era un diablo con cara de ángel, que se meneaba como una serpiente, enroscándose a mí alrededor. Apenas me movía mientras la veía danzar frente a mí, retorciendo su cuerpo como si fuese de chicle y acercándose a mí para coger mi mano. Por eso hay que decir que se puede decir que fue ella la que me ligó finalmente.

Creo que fue en la tercera o cuarta canción que bailamos cuando todo se descontroló. Mimi hizo un giro extraño entonces y no fui capaz de seguirla, por lo que tampoco pude poner distancia entre nosotros cuando volvió a pegarse a mí. Para ese entonces mi cuerpo había dejado de responderme y tenía una erección enorme en mis pantalones que gracias a que eran anchos había podido disimular. Pero cuando no hubo distancia entre nosotros fue imposible, y el fino vestido, muy corto y pegado, de Mimi no creo que ayudase. Ella se quedó quieta de repente y alzó su carita para mirarme. El brillo en sus ojos miel me dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y no me moví, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Debía pedir perdón? ¿O decirle que era normal? ¿Irme de allí? Por suerte, fue ella la que hizo finalmente el movimiento.

Yo me sorprendí cuando una enorme sonrisa surcó su cara, totalmente seductora. Con suavidad pero firme, cogió mis manos y las llevó a su cadera, posándolas allí y dándoles un apretón para asegurarse de que se quedaban allí; totalmente innecesario ya que no pretendía irme a ningún lado. Mimi comenzó entonces a menearse de un lado a otro, sin que su mirada abandonase la mía, subiendo lentamente sus manos desde mi cintura por el pecho, hasta que sus dedos se enlazaron en mi nuca. Me moví por instinto y mis brazos recorrieron el trecho hasta que pude rodear por completo su estrecha cintura y atraerla a mí cuerpo, pegándola a mí por completo. Sentí un escalofrío cuando acarició mis cabellos mientras se movía al compás de alguna canción que a día de hoy ya no recuerdo. Pero me dio igual, en ese momento tenía la mente nublada. Nublada de las copas, de la pegadiza música, del aroma de Mimi, del tacto de la piel desnuda de su piel, del color miel de sus ojos que brillaba en la oscuridad…

Al día siguiente supe que todos nuestros amigos habían estado viendo nuestra interacción con la boca abierta, pero en ese momento yo tenía la cabeza inundada de Mimi y nada más me importaba.

Como ya he dicho, fue ella la que me ligó, y es que la castaña tiró de mí para que me agachase, y poniéndose de puntillas me besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Su boca sabía a alguna bebida dulce que había tomado con el toque picante del alcohol, y lo degusté como si fuese un sediento en el desierto y ella una botella de agua. Mis manos se convirtieron en garras a su alrededor, sin intención alguna de soltarla ni dejarla alejarse; aunque ella tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de ello por cómo respondía a mis caricias.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, en medio de la pista, besándonos y tocándonos como dos adolescentes en medio de la pubertad. Quizá fui yo el más borracho de los dos porque para cuando ella se separó un segundo de mí, mi mano ya había descendido lo suficiente para poder acariciar la piel de su muslo. Mimi me miró desde debajo de sus pestañas, con los ojos refulgiendo, los labios hinchados por mis besos y el pecho subiendo agitadamente arriba y abajo; me sentí completamente orgulloso de su estado. Alcé una ceja, esperando que me dijese que era un error, que éramos apenas amigos y no podíamos hacer eso, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió y me fascinó a partes iguales.

—Vámonos de aquí —me dijo poniéndose de puntillas y susurrándome al oído.

Me volvió loco su forma tan directa y ni lo pensé; cogí su mano y tiré de ella, guiándola a través de la multitud para salir de la discoteca. Casi corrí al pisar el suelo de la calle, y Mimi tuvo que recordarme que ella llevaba tacones y no podía ir tan rápido. Un vistazo a sus pies, enfundados en unas sandalias rojas que hacían sus piernas kilométricas y completamente apetecibles hicieron que quisiera cogerla en brazos y llevarla al primer callejón, pero me contuve, por nuestra relación de amistad, y solamente asentí, cogiendo toda la paciencia que tenía y sacándola a flote.

Caminamos todo lo deprisa que pudimos hasta donde había aparcado mi moto y le di el casco para que se lo pusiera. Creo que fue lo único lógico que hice aquella noche, incluso si se quejó de que su peinado se estropearía, porque ni siquiera debía de haber cogido la moto; pero solamente pensaba en llegar a mi apartamento y tener a Mimi debajo de mí, desnuda.

¿Sabéis que os he dicho que Mimi tenía cara de ángel pero algo dentro de ella era como un demonio? Me lo demostró aquella noche, empezando por el viaje en moto. Literalmente casi tuvimos un accidente cuando sus manos, abrazadas a mi cintura, bajando y me acariciaron por encima del pantalón. Tuve que poner toda mi escasa concentración en la carretera, si bien quería olvidarme de todo, echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y suplicarle que su mano, aquella que estaba causando estragos por encima de la tela, se metiese dentro de mis bóxers y me tocase piel con piel.

Cuando paré en un semáforo me giré hacia ella, no sabiendo bien si rogarle por más o pedirle que parase. Me encontré una sonrisa de diabla dibujada en su cara, sabiendo que estaba haciendo una travesura que no debía pero que en el fondo me estaba encantando.

—Vas a hacer que nos estrellemos si me sigues tocando así. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le pregunté casi sin voz—. Me distraes completamente.

—En realidad ahora mismo me encantaría poder tocarte sin ese pantalón tan molesto —respondió ella en una risita—. Pero eso sí que te distraería, ¿verdad?

No esperé a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Con su sonrisa y su pequeña lengua saliendo y lamiéndose los labios tuve suficiente, y arranqué, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a mi casa. Aparqué malamente y ayudé a que Mimi se bajase de mi moto. Ni siquiera le importó que viese sus bragas cuando alzó la pierna, es más, estuve seguro de que lo hizo a posta, solamente por la expresión de su cara. Para cuando llegué a mi portal, pensaba que iba a explotar. Cuando llamé al ascensor, Mimi me atrajo a ella y volvió a besarme, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

La estampé contra la pared allí mismo, devorando su boca con fuerza. Mimi siguió el beso sin ningún problema, devorándome a su vez y entregándose completamente. Lo que en principio iba a ser un beso de mi parte se convirtió en algo más cuando su mano de nuevo se convirtió en una caricia en el pantalón, y si había pensado en hacer caso de la llamada de que el ascensor había llegado, todas mis buenas intenciones volaron cuando desabrochó el botón y bajó lentamente la cremallera. Dejé de besarla cuando el roce de su mano en mi miembro ocurrió sin tela de por medio y la miré a los ojos, tratando de descubrir si era consciente de todo lo que pasaba. Cuando sus orbes miel se clavaron en la mías, sonrió, y su mano me masturbó con más rapidez, haciéndome ver que eso era lo que ella quería. Perdí el equilibrio y me apoyé en la pared a su espalda. Su risa sonó en mi oído y supe que estaba jugando con mi autocontrol, y disfrutándolo.

—Mmm… —murmuró lamiendo mi lóbulo—. Eres muy grande, Yama… Y están tan caliente…

—Me vas a hacer perder el control —le avisé, gruñendo—. Ya se ha esfumado casi todo y me queda muy poco…

—Pues piérdelo por completo —fueron sus palabras exactas.

Y en ese momento supe que no íbamos a llegar a mi casa. Me olvidé de que estábamos en el portal, de que la única razón por la que no estábamos iluminados era que se había roto la luz de la entrada. Lanzando un rugido, ataqué su boca con fervor y la alcé de golpe. Tuvo que soltar mi erección para poder enredar sus piernas a mi alrededor y sostenerse en mí. El vestido se le subió hasta la cintura por el movimiento y mis manos volaron a acariciar sus muslos, esos cremosos muslos que en ese momento podía tocar sin que ninguna molesta tela me interrumpiera. Disfruté sus músculos tensarse bajo mis manos, mi boca reteniendo esos gemidos que se perdían en ella, mi cuerpo embistiendo contra ella, nuestros sexos rozándose por encima de sus braguitas. Pero yo quería más, así que realicé el recorrido hacia el interior de sus piernas y cuando llegué a su ropa interior sonreí al sentirla húmeda contra las yemas de mis dedos.

Para ese punto yo ya no tenía paciencia alguna así que no perdí el tiempo en remilgos y aparté la seda para tocarla directamente. Sentí que se quedaba sin aliento y solté su boca para que respirase. Ella me miró, con sus ojos color miel abiertos y llenos de deseo, y la toqué más profundamente por ello. La vi morderse el labio inferior y supe que lo que le estaba haciendo le estaba gustando, así que la acaricié con dos dedos, queriendo ver más placer pintado en su mirada.

—Yama…. —gimió de forma entrecortada—. Más…

Y eso fue todo. Había tratado, aunque con poco éxito, de ser cuidadoso, paciente, pero había algo en mí que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando por ello. Aumenté la presión de mis dedos, aumenté la velocidad, pero sus gemidos solamente me pusieron más cachondo y toqué mi límite.

—No puedo más —pretendía sonar tranquilo, pero sé que soné desesperado y pidiendo permiso—. Te necesito más…

Mimi pareció comprenderlo porque entre la nebulosa de su mirada vi que los ojos le brillaban con más deseo y asintió vigorosamente. La dejé en el suelo lo justo para agacharme y quitarle la última prenda que la ocultaba de mi vista. Me quedé momentáneamente cegado cuando la vi totalmente desnuda de cintura para abajo frente a mí. Alcé la vista y la encontré mirándome, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. No pude evitarlo y acerqué mi cara a ella y la besé en su centro, saboreándola. Fue como probar néctar de los dioses, tan bueno como había imaginado las noches que me había acostado pensando en su cuerpo, soñando con poder poseerla, masturbándome a solas como un adolescente, justo como desde esa época no hacía. Mimi bajó las manos a mi cabeza y trató de alejarme, gimiendo mi nombre de una forma completamente erótica, pero las retuve contra su cadera para seguir con mi manjar. Estaba a punto de estallar, pero estaba disfrutando tanto que casi me daba pena parar. Si no fuese porque quería saber ya lo que era estar dentro de Mimi, hubiese seguido toda la noche.

Me levanté y la besé mientras volvía a alzarle en mis brazos. Me apoyé en ella y la miré, esperando que decidiese recular. Pero ella solamente apretó sus piernas a mi alrededor y me acercó a ella, haciendo que nuestros sexos, ahora ambos desnudos, se rozasen. Asintió mientras se restregaba contra mí y no dudé.

Entrar en ella fue como entrar al paraíso. Mimi era muy estrecha y estaba muy caliente, tanto que casi sentí que me fundía. Perdí los estribos y más adelante tuve miedo de haberla hecho daño, pero cuando comencé a moverme, casi al instante y con mucha fuerza, no pude parar. Mimi se abrazó a mí y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que me dio una estupenda vista de su esbelto cuello, el cual comencé a morder y a lamer. Ella gimió y supe que le estaba gustando tanto como a mí.

No me orgullece admitir que no fue el polvo más largo de mi vida, pero estábamos ambos tan calientes que no tardamos en alcanzar el orgasmo allí mismo, en el portal de mi apartamento. Fue algo rápido pero intenso, y el sabor de boca que me dejó fue demasiado bueno como parar querer dejarlo pasar. Mimi, que había terminado culminando con la cara enterrada en el hueco de mi cuello, me miró, agotada, pero sonrió.

La dejé en el suelo y la vi agacharse, mirándome coqueta, para ponerse la ropa interior mientras yo me acomodaba en el pantalón y me lo abrochaba. Se me quedó mirando después, sin decir nada, ladeando la cabeza mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo, que ahora estaba completamente desarreglado.

—Eso no ha estado nada mal, Ishida —murmuró con una malvada sonrisa en la boca—. Nada mal para ser tan rápido.

—Eso parece un reto —susurré, queriendo saber sus intenciones.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo fuera? —preguntó, parpadeando repetidas veces y lamiéndose los labios.

Di un paso adelante ante su indirecta y sostuve su cadera para juntarla a mí. Me incliné sobre ella y me acerqué a su oreja para poder susurrarle con mi mejor voz de seductor.

—Vamos arriba —propuse apretando su cintura—. Me he quedado con muchas ganas de _saborearte_ entera. Lo de antes me ha abierto completamente el apetito.

La sentí temblar bajo mis dedos y me sentí victorioso. Sosteniendo su mano, la hice pasar la ascensor, que llevaba mucho tiempo ya ahí, y pulsé el botón de mi piso. Cuando las puertas se cerraron la besé, y supe que esa noche ninguno iba a dormir mucho.

* * *

Y...¡hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Y es más...sexoso. Rating M, como le gusta a Chia. (Y su rw espero para ver qué le parece jajaja).

Creo que no tengo nada que decir... espero no haberme pasado con el lenguaje o el contenido, pero avisados quedabais desde el principio.

Espero que os guste y siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
